LLuvia en Nerima
by chidori yaoi
Summary: La lluvia suele ser símbolo de tristeza y aburrimiento. Pero en Nerima, y especialmente con nuestros protagonistas, uno nunca se aburre. Cada uno de ellos se vera afectado, a su manera, por lo que tendría que ser un día sereno. Especialmente Ranma...


Bueno, llevo siglos sin aparecerme en el mundillo de los fics, y es que, cuando la inspi no llega, no llega xD, así de simple xDDD. Que más, ah si, algunos personajes, como: Natsu y akari no han salido en el anime, solo en el manga, tomos 30 y 35, si no me falla la memoria xDD. Espero haber mantenido las personalidades IC y hacer que vuestra lectura sea agradable ^^. Y recordar tambien, que la series de Rumiko Takahashi se van a volver a poner, que no miento xD, verlo en youtube y así lo confirmáis x3

Bueno, a leer se ha dicho xD.

Disclaimer: la serie Ranma no me pertenece (si fuera así, tendría a Ryoga perdiéndose en mi habitación xD) si no que le pertenece a Rumiko-sensei

-......-Habla el personaje

-''.....''-piensa el personaje, dice algo entre comillas o entre murmullos

(....) -Notas de la autora

* * *

La lluvia caía incansable sobre la cuidad de Nerima. Fría e intransigente con quien se topara en su camino, ya sean niños o adultos, todos eran sometidos a su juicio. Llevaba semanas sin parar de llover, dando un aspecto la mar de deprimente a la cuidad, y dejando sin ganas de nada a cualquiera que viviese allí. Hasta las personas más enérgicas del lugar se quedaban en sus casas observando el caer del agua, inmóviles y sin poder salir de sus hogares.

El establecimiento de Ukyo estaba cerrado al estar ella enferma y con unos cuantos grados de más en el cuerpo, aunque lo que más le enfermaba a la muchacha no era la gripe en sí, sino las constantes atenciones del travesti de turno. No le hacía mucha ilusión ser cuidada por una ''kunoichi'', y lo peor era que estaba colado por sus huesos; aunque para qué negarlo, le aportaba bastantes beneficios al negocio, y no tenía que pagar mano de obra.

La chica suspiró cansada. Si por lo menos fuera su Ran-chan quien la cuidase.

-Ukyo-san, cómase esto, que seguro le sentará bien -Natsu tenía un bol con algunos granos de arroz en él. La joven lo miró con cara de querer suicidarse al ver la poca cantidad de alimento que había. Tan rácano como siempre.

-Natsu…

-Si, dígame, Ukyo-san.

-Cómetelos tú…

-¡Oh, que buena persona es usted! -dijo todo eufórico el ex kunoichi mientras se zampaba a la velocidad del rayo los escasos granos de arroz de la comida.

-¿Por qué la fiebre no me hace delirar y ver a Ran-chan? …

El Neko-cat estaba en las mismas que el establecimiento antes nombrado, solamente que éste tenía problemas técnicos, dado que la lluvia había sido muy cruel con las cañerías del Neko-cat, destrozándolas casi por completo y dejando el lugar lleno de agua. En la mini piscina que se había formado en el comercio iba flotando la transformación de Mousse, dado que él no había podido evitar el contacto con el agua. ¿Motivo?, al pobre diablo le habían encasquetado el arreglo del problema, pero como no ve tres en un burro, acabó empeorando la situación, cargándose cualquier posibilidad de arreglo.

Mientras que Cologne estaba entretenida limándose sus afiladas uñas viendo una telenovela que echaban por la tele, Shampoo estaba sentada encima de una de las mesas de la tienda. Tenía el ceño fruncido y le estaba echando a la cabeza de Mousse unos pequeños papelitos sacados de una servilleta, mientras murmuraba:

-Cuatro ojos no servir para nada. Volver a China, idiota cegato. -y seguía la tanda de papelitos al pobre diablo.

-Vamos Shampoo, no seas cruel. Date cuenta que el chico no da para más -y aumentaba los argumentos de su nieta mientras se fumaba su fiel pipa.

Allí estaba el afecto y la compresión de los habitantes del Neko-cat...

En la mansión Tatewaki se respiraba la tragedia, ¿que por qué? Fácil, la vivienda había sufrido los mismos altercados que el Neko-cat, pero esto era dado por lo antiguas que eran las instalaciones del lugar y porque los dueños eran tan agarrados que no querían depositar ni un solo céntimo en la renovación de su hogar. Pero yendo al punto de la desgracia, dado que el agua había entrado en cada rincón de la imponente mansión, eso equivalía también el que entrase en las habitaciones de los dos hermanos. Ergo, sus esplendidas colecciones de fotos, posters, videos y demás accesorios de Ranma y Ranma chica se fueron con Kami-sama a freír espárragos.

Kuno y Kodachi estaban destrozados hasta tal punto que por ejemplo, Kuno en vez de entrenar con su típica espada de madera, lo hacía con una bayeta mientras que amargas lágrimas descendían de sus ojos. Y de paso, se imaginaba en su perturbada mente cómo la chica de la trenza pelirroja se iba corriendo con lágrimas cristalinas, reprochándole su actitud y su desinterés por ella. Por desgracia su demencia llegó a tal grado que algunos vecinos no tuvieron más remedio que ingresarle al psiquiátrico; el chico iba a acosando a toda fémina, alegando a cada una de ellas que le perdonase, que encontraría otra mejor colección y que su fiel bayeta le ayudaría en su cometido.

Kodachi, ya de por sí inestable psíquicamente, ahora lo estaba más, echando somnífero y demás mejunjes de dudosa procedencia a cualquier ser viviente que se encontrase; hasta su mascota, el cocodrilo, sufrió lo indecible al ver que su comida estaba envenenada. Él que pensaba que su dueña le quería. Una gotaza del tamaño de un tanque le bajó de su cabeza al ver que la muchacha salía con la que estaba cayendo en ropa interior, saltando y brincado, llamando a un tal Ranma-sama. Era de suponer que su ama ya no estaba en sus cabales, si es que alguna vez lo habría estado...

En las calles de Nerima se veía a la gente resguardarse del chaparrón que estaba cayendo, o en su defecto, los transeúntes llevaban un paraguas para no acabar mojados. En la lejanía, más específicamente en uno de los ríos que recorría la cuidad, se podía oír los gruñidos cansados de un animal salvaje. Como era de suponer, ese animal no podía ser más que Ryoga transformado en P-chan, que por causas de la vida y su inexistente sentido de la orientación, acabó mojado, transformado y más jodido que Haposai en el día del orgullo gay. El muchacho quería llegar a casa de su adorada Akane Tendo; su caprichoso deseo era llevarle manzanas de Aomori (cuando en realidad eran manzanas de Osaka), pero por causas de la vida y por su tremenda mala suerte acabó siendo arrollado por una moto que iba a toda velocidad. Eso no le supuso problemas, ya que cayó de pie y en perfectas condiciones en el suelo cual maestro de artes marciales que era.

El problema vino en que por causas ajenas a la unión de las estrellas, cayese precisamente en una cáscara de plátano. Ryoga se preguntaba qué puñetas hacía una cascara de plátano en medio de una calle la mar de limpia, aunque dejó de cuestionarse cualquier cosa al ver que su destino era el parar en un río desbocado y viéndose a él mismo otra vez en su odiada forma de cerdito negro. Ya llevaba más de tres horas en el río, y ya no sentía ni su colita de cerdo. Con expresión cansada y abatida se dijo a sí mismo mentalmente: '' Espero que Akari me vea y me pueda salvar. A ella también le regalare estas manzanas''. Será todo lo caballero con Akane, pero el chico seguía jugando a dos bandas...

En el Dojo Tendo el ambiente también estaba calmado y eso era raro, dado que allí siempre había peleas, explosiones, técnicas mortíferas, Akane intentando cortarle la yugular a Ranma, y un largo etc de sin sentidos. Pero no, todo estaba la mar de tranquilo; hasta Hapossai, que era conocido por desprender una energía y perversión inhumana, estaba sentado fumándose su pipa, mientras veía su colección de braguitas con adoración. Pero nada más. No fue a recorrer la cuidad en sus típicas rondas de robar ropa interior. Hasta ese enano hiperactivo le afectaba el tiempo que estaba haciendo en Nerima.

Los cabezas de familia estaban como de costumbre jugando al shogi. Soun jugando siempre de forma limpia, mientras que un Genma transformado en panda hacía todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, o en este caso, garras, para desconcentrar al cabecilla de los Tendo. Esta vez jugaban dentro de casa, más concretamente dentro de la habitación de Soun, dado que cerca del jardín había un frío que pelaba a causa de la lluvia.

-Parece que esta todo muy calmado, ¿verdad, Saotome-kun? -en contestación, el panda sacó un cartel que decía: "Sí. Además, el maestro parece hasta sedado. ¿No le habrás puesto nada raro en la comida, Tendo?"

-¡¿Cómo me crees capaz de atentar así contra la vida de nuestro maestro?! -sus facciones estaban serias y de sus ojos provenía un fulgor la mar de masculino que puso nervioso a Genma. Su amigo era respetable, hasta con su maligno maestro- Por mí le habría puesto veneno, pero seguro que se daba cuenta y me masacraba -y el respeto se fue donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Soun lloraba a lágrima viva por no tener las narices suficientes de enfrentarse al que le enseñó las artes marciales, y porque el hobbie preferido del cabecilla de los Tendo era llorar...

En la habitación de la hija mediana de los Tendo estaban Nabiki y Kasumi. Las dos estaban eligiendo ropa para un compromiso que tenían con el vecindario; aunque Nabiki estaba más por intentar ganar dinero vendiendo las fotos de Ranma chica en paños menores, y tendría la oportunidad perfecta al estar con los hijos de sus vecinos. Fijo que esos aún soñaban con tocar una teta, y ella iba a aprovecharse de la calentura de jóvenes virginales llenos de perversión acumulada. Además, su principal fuente de ingresos estaba hospitalizada en psiquiatría. Nunca se imaginó que echaría tanto de menos al zopenco de Kuno, o mejor dicho, al bolsillo de Kuno.

Y finalmente, los que quedaban por nombrar: Ranma y Akane. Los dos estaban en el salón; Ranma leyendo un manga y riéndose en alguna que otra página, y Akane observaba con la cabeza posada en la mesa el caer de la lluvia. Ranma se extrañó ante el silencio de la casa. A estas alturas tendría que haber sido acosado por sus tropecientas prometidas, siendo retado por sus millones de archi-enemigos, o transformado quince mil veces en mujer y siendo acosado por otra tanda de pervertidos. Y aún no había visto a Haposai con algún conjuntito para que él lo vistiese. Era hasta perturbador el verse en una situación tan normal, aunque no se quejaba. Un día tranquilo se lo merece cualquiera.

Levantó su vista y vio que su prometida estaba con la vista ida hacia el jardín, viendo las gotas caer, y sin percatarse de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Ranma se levantó de su posición y fue a sentarse junto a Akane, pero ésta seguía en las mismas: no dándose cuenta de nada. A él le molesto un poco que la menor de las Tendo no le hiciese caso, pero lo dejó correr. Será este ambiente que hace que todo el mundo se comporte de una manera diferente a lo usual.

-Ranma...-el chico se tensó al ver el tono de voz en el cual había sido llamado. Tan dulce, pero a la vez tan distante, eso no era típico de la marimacha que él conocía.

-Sí, dime -Akane levantó la vista y dirigió su mirada a los ojos azules de Ranma. Se quedó mirándole impasible.

Hasta que de repente…

Una sonrisa. La que hacía que Ranma se le saliese el corazón, y que todas sus defensas bajaran a cero. La que hacía que su cara ardiese cual sol en verano. ¿Por qué Akane estaba sonriendo?, ¿y por qué tenía que hacerlo de esa manera tan encantadoramente ingenua? Si ella era un marimacho, maldita sea...

-¿Sabes?, me gustan los días lluviosos -¿Y eso a que venía? Definitivamente a Akane le pasaba algo muy raro -. ¿Y a ti? -a Ranma cada vez le entraba más los nervios al oír cómo el timbre de voz de Akane se iba suavizando más y más, haciéndola parecer hasta femenina.

-N-no, no me gustan -mierda. Vamos a ver Ranma Saotome, ¿desde cuándo un hombre tartamudea? Es Akane por Dios. Es la marimacho que siempre te deja medio muerto rompiéndote las costillas o dejándote medio comatoso por su maldito martillo. Como se cagaba el en el puñetero set de martillos que tenía ella; algún día descubriría de dónde los saca -. Siempre acabo transformándome en chica.

Eso sólo supuso que la joven Tendo sonriera con más fervor; a Ranma le estaba dando un sincope. Tenía que parar esto pero ya, o dejaría que todas sus barreras se derrumbasen, dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y temores.

-Estás muy rara, Akane. Una marimacho como tú no debería sonreír tanto o se le deformará más la cara -Vamos, Saotome, ponle la guinda final. Ranma le sacó la lengua mientras ponía caras raras. Fijo que ahora se enfadaba, y de paso, le tiraba la tele a la cabeza; él se quedaría con un gran chichón en la cabeza y numerosas contusiones en el cuerpo, pero por lo menos recuperaría su estabilidad mental.

Por desgracia Akane no hizo nada de lo que predijo. Sólo dulcificó más su mirada y se acercó más a él. Y pensar que ahora su cara competía con su típico vestuario chino.

-¿Sabes lo que me recuerda la lluvia? -el joven tragó saliva al percatarse del poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos dos, pero en ningún momento se alejó. El aroma de Akane; su cuerpo, el que siempre criticaba, pero que en el fondo se moría por tocar; el sonido de sus labios al susurrar cada sílaba, igual que el viento de primavera. Todo, absolutamente todo de Akane le volvía loco. Y más con esa actitud que tenía en estos momentos: tan segura de ella misma, tan tierna y sin instintos asesinos.

-¿P-por qué?...

-Mira que eres baka...-la chica se levantó y se fue acercando a la salida que daba al jardín. Ranma fue siguiendo sus movimientos, hasta que vio que la joven daba un pequeño salto y se ponía debajo de la lluvia, mojándose su pequeño cuerpo. No entendía qué pretendía la chica, pero verla así le recordaba a un ángel caído del cielo -. Porque cierto hentai desviado entró en nuestras vidas, haciendo que mi mundo cambiase de una manera que nunca imaginé -Ranma asimilaba cada palabra dicha por la joven, intentando sacar sus propias conclusiones. Hasta que cayó.

El día que se conocieron, llovía...

-Akane...

-Pensé que te odiaría, que no podría soportar que un chico me ganase en las artes marciales. Pero...-la chica se volvió a sentar en el pasillo de su casa, dando la espalda a Ranma -. Pero me demostraste que aunque hicieras tonterías, me sacases de mis casillas y que te saliesen prometidas de debajo de las piedras, que siempre se podía contar contigo -Akane empezó a temblar a causa del frío, y el estar empapada no ayudaba en nada.

Ranma se levantó a duras penas, temblando, pero no por el frío, sino por verse expuesto sentimentalmente. Las palabras de Akane le llegaron al fondo de su tímido corazón, haciendo que éste palpitaras más de lo necesario, y que su pulso subiera hasta los cielos. ¿Cómo podía perder la compostura con tanta facilidad?, ¿es que él no era un artista marcial? Le habían educado de una manera extraña, pero al fin y al cabo, le instruyeron para que sólo se centrase en la lucha.

Pero con Akane era distinto. Con ella era imposible centrarse en otras cosas, y más cuando se comportaba de esa manera tan endiabladamente inocente. Ella era la única que perturbaba sus sentidos y le dejaba fuera de combate. No sabía ni cómo ni por qué, pero la joven entró en su alma, arrebatándole la libertad de ser libre. Le despojo de fijarse en cualquier persona que no fuese ella.

Su cordura estaba en manos de Akane. Ella tenía la llave de sus emociones.

-Akane, estás temblando. Entra ya tonta, o pillarás un resfriado -se notaba la preocupación en su voz, y es que no podía evitarlo al ver ese cuerpecillo tan delgado y pequeño tiritar. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, pero sabía que su mente sería apoderada por la vergüenza y que su cuerpo mutaría a una estatua.

-Tienes razón -maldita sea, ¿por qué le daba la razón? Que despotrique. Que le diga que se meta en sus asuntos, que le pegue, por Dios que le pegue. Sonaba masoca, pero era esto o volverse loco.

La joven se levantó, dispuesta a entrar al salón. Pero no contaba que sus pies estuvieran demasiado húmedos a causa de estar debajo de la lluvia, y que por culpa de eso fuera a resbalarse y caer de cara. Ranma abrió los ojos con desmesura al ver que su prometida iba a tener un accidente y utilizó su extraordinaria velocidad para alcanzar a la joven y sujetarla en sus fuertes brazos. Ésta apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, y sus manos sujetaron el cuello del chico de la trenza.

Se quedaron inmóviles, respirando los dos con dificultad extrema. Sintiendo el calor del otro y oyendo el compás de sus palpitaciones; Las dos igual de rítmicas.

-Akane…

-¿Si?

-¿De verdad te alegras de que haya entrado en tu vida? –oye la aterciopelada risa de su prometida y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ello. Era tan hermosa.

-¿Me ves quejándome? -le respondió fijando su ojos en el del joven. Éste trago saliva sonoramente y se sonrojó con más fuerza, llegando el rojizo hasta la punta de los oídos.

-Akane, yo…yo…-la joven cerró los ojos, dándole una clara invitación a poseer sus labios. Ya no era rojizo lo que se veía en su cara, sino más bien vapor, humo por todos lados. Era demasiado para su autocontrol.

Ranma bajó la cabeza lentamente, decidido a besar esos labios que le llamaban a gritos. Estaba a punto de llegar, a punto de probarlos, cuando de repente, notó un sabor la mar de desagradable en su boca; sabía a madera. ¿Su primer beso con Akane sabía a madera? Y estaba duro, no blandito como él pensó. Y no notaba la explosión de mariposas en el vientre, que timo…

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que ya no estaba abrazando a Akane, y por desgracia, estaba besando la mesa del salón; y con lengua además. Las tonalidades de su cara se pusieron de un azul casi verdoso, y pequeñas lagrimitas de desesperación surcaban sus ojos. ¡¡Odiaba su vida!! ; y odiaba haber besado tan apasionadamente a la mesa.

Estampó su frente en la madera con tanta fuerza, que pensó que se quedaría desmayado de nuevo, y que volvería al sueño donde Akane era tan hermosa, femenina y entregada. Pero no. Allí estaba él, con todos los sentidos despiertos y un chichón en la frente; y casi perdiendo la virginidad con la puta mesa de los huevos. ¿Podía empeorar la cosa? Aunque bueno, algo se asemejaba su sueño, y es que aún llovía en Nerima.

-Ranma baka, ¿qué haces durmiendo aquí? Vas a pillar un resfriado, y yo no tengo ganas de cuidarte -y allí estaba su Akane de siempre, tan fina y amable…

-No hace falta que me lo digas, sólo que me quede dormido -el joven se reincorporó, y de paso, se quitó con la mano las babas que le dejó su pequeña siesta. Vio que Akane miraba la lluvia y que su expresión se suavizaba.

No será…

-Akane, ¿a ti te gusta la lluvia?

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Ranma sonrió feliz. Puede que haya suerte y que su sueño se cumpla, si antes Akane no le envía al inframundo de un puñetazo.

¿Pero quién sabe? Los días lluviosos en Nerima son extraños…


End file.
